


Dying in L.A

by Ne0nUmbre0n



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Multi, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Song themed, i havent written a fic in years, please comment any errors you find in my writing!, so hopefully this goes ok, some nsfw later probably, tarot reading gone kinda wrong, will edit tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0nUmbre0n/pseuds/Ne0nUmbre0n
Summary: When a mission in LA show up on Gabriels desk, he imeaditly takes it. it was a small in and out thing,but it gave him and jack the perfect change to get away for bit, and to show him his home city. everything is going great, until the tarot cards are flipped.





	Dying in L.A

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to dying in LA on repeat and decided to doodle somthing, and then it became me wanting to write so, here we go. also I'm sorry its so short! this is kinda just the exposition and its late so the chapters will get longer and more detailed when its less late ya know?

“Oh come on Jack! The UN has been down our necks for weeks, every little thing is our problem and i can see how tense you are. That's why this is perfect, a quick in and out mission, and then some time for just us.”

Gabriel Reyes was currently the most excited he had been in years, a small info gathering mission had been dropped on his desk in no place other than his home town of LA. He and Jack been slammed recently with request from the UN to look into this, or that, or speak here, or give a press  release there, and quite frankly the two of them were running on empty. The SEP program may of made them super soldiers, but they could still get tired, especially of all this bullshit, that's why this was the perfect break for them.

“Gabe, i don't know, i have so much to do, and i don't know if Ana can handle all my work by herself. I mean i know Reinhardt and torbjorn could help, but im so worried. And what if the UN notices our little escaped? This is a blackwatch mission and you know it. I'm not supposed to get involved, turn away so I can have deniability sort of thing.”

“Jack, you are the boss, im sure you of all people can pull some strings.” Gabriel purred, snaking his way behind Jack and wrapping his arms around him.

“Mī corazón, please.” Gabe whispered in his ear, smirking as he felt that small shudder from Jack. Pet names were Jacks absolute weakness and Gabe was going to use that weakness till his boyfriend broke.

Jack finally let out a defeated sigh and rubbed his temples. “Three days, the first day we make contact and get the info, the other two are for relaxation. I suppose i could use a break.” He sighed, smiling at Gabe whos eyes lit up like a kids at christmas. He gently pecked Jack’s cheek  before heading back to the blackwatch section of the swedish headquarters to make the plans. He knew I hadn't been too affected by the Crisis, and he hoped time hasn't changed some of his favourite childhood places. The piers and old diner with the best ice cream around, he knew jack would love the beach, and maybe he could get jacks pale ass to tan a bit. The trip was set for next thursday so they could have the weekend to themselves, he pulled money for a nice hotel out of his own pocket instead of the usual run down motels blackwatch normally settled for. The day, despite being long and full of paperwork, per usual, went by fast as he daydreamed about his old home and Jack. He wasn't sure if he could wait a whole week for that, to see the golden sun shining off of Jack’s hair as they watched the sunset on the beach. Sappy,but when affection and even time with Jack was rare, he could care less if it seemed straight out of a Hallmark movie.

  
  



End file.
